Black Panther (film)
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * ** ** Unnamed tribesmen * ** Antagonists: * * Unnamed militants * * Linda * * ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * ** * * Grace Jones * * Wakandan Tribes ** Golden Tribe ** River Tribe ** Mining Tribe ** Merchant Tribe * * ** Unnamed members * Sophia * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** **** **** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** **** **** **** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Plot = | Cast = * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa ** Ashton Tyler as young Black Panther * Michael B. Jordan as Killmonger / Erik Stevens / N'Jadaka ** Seth Carr as young Killmonger * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia ** Lidya Jewett as young Nakia * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Sterling K. Brown as Prince N'Jobu * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * John Kani as King T'Chaka ** Atandwa Kani as young T'Chaka * Angela Bassett as Queen Ramonda * Forest Whitaker as Zuri ** Denzel Whitaker as young Zuri * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue Additionally, David S. Lee and Nabiyah Be portray members of Killmonger's crew, Limbani and Linda, respectively. Be was originally announced to be portraying Tilda Johnson, but was credited as Linda in the final film. Isaach De Bankolé, Connie Chiume, Dorothy Steel, and Danny Sapani portray members of the Council of Elders. Sydelle Noel appears as Xoliswa, but is unnamed in the film. Marija Abney, Janeshia Adams-Ginyard, Maria Hippolyte, Marie Mouroum, Jénel Stevens, Zola Williams, Christine Hollingsworth, and Shaunette Renée Wilson portray the other members of the Dora Milaje. Sope Aluko appears as Shaman. Stan Lee makes an cameo as a gambler. Lucy Hockings appears as herself. Bambadjan Bamba portrays the militant leader. Alex Hibbert appears as an Oakland kid. Trevor Noah makes a cameo as a griot. Sebastian Stan makes an uncredited appearance in the post-credits scene as Bucky Barnes, now going by the alias "White Wolf". | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * This film's original release date was November 3, 2017, but when Marvel announced plans for Spider-Man: Homecoming, they pushed it back to July 6, 2018 and Thor: Ragnarok took its original release date. The film was later moved forward to its current release date, with Ant-Man and the Wasp taking its previous one. * Filming for this film started by January 21, 2017, and wrapped on April 19, 2017. * On February 9, 2018, Interscope Records released a soundtrack for this film titled Black Panther: The Album, which was curated by Kendrick Lamar and his record label Top Dawg Entertainment. * With a domestic total box office gross of $700 million, this film became the highest-grossing domestic film of 2018, }} the highest-grossing comic book film of all-time in the US and the highest-grossing stand-alone superhero film worldwide. * With a worldwide total box office gross of about $1,347 billion, this film became the second-highest-grossing film of 2018, }} and at its peak the 9th-highest-grossing film of all time. }} | Trivia = * The release date for this film was during Black History Month. * Black Panther's main costume for this film was designed by Adi Granov, who had previously designed the main armor for the 2008 film Iron Man. * Early into the film's development, director Ryan Coogler and co-writer Joe Robert Cole considered having Elijah Bradley be part of its cast of characters. The idea ended up going away in favor of focusing on Wakanda even more. }} * Director Ryan Coogler is a fan of the Spider-Man villain Kraven the Hunter, and early into the film's development requested to have him in it, but was denied. }} * Initially, Coogler went back and forth on the order of the scenes set in Oakland and the UN. He settled on ending the movie with the scene in Oakland both to serve as a book-end and because of its bigger emotional impact. }} * The wardrobe worn by T'Challa, Okoye and Nakia during their undercover mission in Busan references the colors of the Pan-African flag. T'Challa is dressed in black, Okoye in red, and Nakia in green. In that very same scene, Ulysses Klaue's vest is blue, representing colonialism. }} * Mirroring the final scene of the movie, The Walt Disney Company announced that they would donate $1 million to the Boys & Girls Club of America to help expand their youth STEM programs, which would include a STEM Center of Innovation to be established in Oakland, California. }} * In the film, the people of Wakanda speak Xhosa, one of the real world official languages of South Africa. }} * The scene of the robbery at the Museum of Great Britain was inspired by director Coogler's own visit to the British Museum while in the UK during the press tour for his film Creed. * For the mid-credits scene, Coogler and his wife looked into different African proverbs to go with T'Challa's speech. The line of "In times of crisis, the wise build bridges while the foolish build barriers" is apparently so ancient that many African tribes claim it. * Oakland was chosen as Killmonger's home city to some extent because it was the home of Tupac Shakur. Coogler specifically noted that "We wanted to bring the energy of Tupac to a Marvel movie. That's where 'Pac spent a lot of his time, the 'Pac that we know came from his time in the Bay Area. Black people got to California and the Bay Area from repeated migration, fleeing awful things. And that's where you saw these organizations the Black Panther Party come from. They ran out of places to run." * The death of Ulysses Klaue was written in part a parallel to the search for Osama Bin Laden, with director Coogler noting that "What if somebody else brought Bin Laden in instead of Obama? For T'Challa, it's all-important that he gets this guy, it's very important to him, his country. And then somebody else does it and throws it in his face." * The 2015 black-and-white film Embrace of the Serpent helped shape Killmonger's point of view, specifically in regards to Killmonger's connection to Wakanda. As explained by Coogler: "Killmonger had a connection to Wakanda, but the connection was taken away from him before he could mature. All he really has of Wakanda is his book, his broken ideas of what it is. He adopts things from African cultures, but in a way it's corrupted. Scarification on the continent of Africa is not what you do for killing people, but he's adopted it to that. He has the worst tendencies of both places." * Black Panther was introduced in Captain America: Civil War so that his movie could skip "all of the origin story pitfalls and just tell a cool story." * Before it was settled that N'Jobu was going to narrate the prologue, it was considered to have T'Chaka or even Shuri delivering the history of Wakanda. * There were two versions of the post-credits scene considered, one in which Bucky sported a new metallic arm. Director Coogler opted to go with the final choice so that Bucky could feel "more human." * This is currently the highest-rated movie in the MCU on Rotten Tomatoes at 97%. The closest one is Avengers: Endgame, at 94%. Gallery Images Black Panther (film) promo 001.jpg|Black Panther characters Black Panther (film) poster 018.jpg|Dolby Cinema poster Black Panther (film) poster 019.jpg|IMAX poster Black Panther (film) poster 020.jpg|IMAX poster Black Panther (film) poster 021.jpg|RealD 3D poster Black Panther (film) poster 022.jpg|International poster Videos Trailers Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer BLACK PANTHER Official International Trailer 1 (2018) Marvel Superhero Movie HD Marvel's BLACK PANTHER Trailer 3 Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Available May 8 Teasers Marvel Studio's Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip Marvel Studio's Black Panther - King TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip Marvel Studios' Black Panther - War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Let's Go TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - It's A Set Up Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Pray Marvel Studios' Black Panther - In 10 Days Marvel Studios’ Black Panther – Don’t Miss TV Spot Featurettes Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet | Links = *Marvel films }} pl:Czarna Pantera (film) References Category:Marvel Studios